<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mischievous Afternoon by acclaimedwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242341">A Mischievous Afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter'>acclaimedwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duffy’s sat at home bored whilst Charlie’s working. Unable to stop herself from being mischievous, Duffy surprises Charlie with a little visit. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mischievous Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>Meet me in your office. X’</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duffy had a day off and by mid afternoon, she was feeling really quite mischievous so had sent a text to Charlie. She was lent against the desk, wearing a pale grey coat that was buttoned up the whole way, playing with her hands as she waited for Charlie to make an appearance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hoped she didn’t have to wait too long, it was a bit chilly in here. She listened for the sound of his footsteps and braced herself when she heard the door open. Duffy blushed slightly, what if it wasn’t Charlie who entered but someone else?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie entered the office, wondering why Duffy wanted to see him. He knew she was off today but surely it was something that they could discuss when they were at home? He rose an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. Something seemed </span>
  <span class="s2">off </span>
  <span class="s1">about her appearance, it must definitely be the coat Charlie thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Closing the door, he approached the desk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s so urgent? Couldn’t it wait until I got home?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duffy giggled. Charlie’s heart fluttered as did his stomach - that giggle </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">always </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">gave him butterflies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No it couldn’t.” She began to undo the buttons on her coat, watching as Charlie’s eyes became saucers when he realised what she was wearing. She allowed the coat to drop to the floor. “I’ve been really naughty and I need to be punished.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Fucking hell</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">Charlie swallowed. She was wearing a black lace lingerie set that barely contained her breasts, a simple pink bow pinned underneath her breasts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like what you see?” She asked as she gave a little twirl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love what I see!” He answered back enthusiastically before he pulled her towards him by her wrist and snogged her passionately. Duffy pressed herself against him and giggled against his lips as she felt him harden.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been naughty?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh huh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’ve you done, you naughty girl?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I touched myself.” She met his eye as she answered his question, her green eyes sparkling cheekily in the dim light of his office. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where did you touch yourself?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here.” Duffy took hold off Charlie’s hand and gently guided it to between her legs. Charlie moaned softly as his hand came into contact with the dampness between her legs. It would appear this was turning her on just as equally as it was him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She giggled once more as Charlie’s hand moved back to her waist and he moved her to face the desk - her back to him. She squealed as she was manoeuvred to bend over his desk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duffy knocked the papers off the side of his desk and was about to laugh. Instead a gasp escaped her lips as she felt a hand connect with her arse. The sound of slapped flesh echoed around the room again and she moaned. Being repeatedly spanked by Charlie was such a turn on!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you misbehave again?” He asked after two blows to her arse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Depends how horny I am.” She replied without skipping a beat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wrong answer.” He rubbed her bum cheeks for several seconds before he struck her again, twice more. He smirked as he watched her obvious arousal trickle down one of her thighs.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you misbehave again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No Sir, never.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good girl.” He bent down and kissed either side of her bum cheeks, gently planting kisses along the red velts he’d created. Duffy sighed contently and widened her legs. She needed to feel him, any part of him, she was on fire!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you lock the door?” She mumbled distractedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better had. We don’t want the whole of the ED seeing your peachy little arse, do we?” Duffy giggled before she moaned loudly, Charlie’s tongue finally making contact with her sensitive area. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duffy felt like she’d probably come just from being spanked, never mind Charlie’s tongue licking her insides. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh fuck, Charlie!” Her moans increased in volume, the longer Charlie spent pleasuring her with his tongue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was on the very brink of heaven when Charlie pulled away. Realising he was planning on leaving her, teetering on the edge, she looked over her shoulder and gave him a filthy look. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Arsehole!” She muttered. Charlie began to fumble with his belt, then undid the button of his trousers followed by his zip. He was so hard and so close to coming himself, just through eating her out. He exposed himself from his boxer shorts, ran his cock along Duffy’s wetness and pressed himself against her entrance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duffy groaned, it felt so nice feeling so full! She gripped the edges of the desk as Charlie’s thrusts began to increase in pace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, Duffy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Charlie!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gently moved her hair to the side and lent down to plant kisses against her shoulder and the back of her neck. He smiled when Duffy shivered and repeated his actions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tickles!” She giggled breathlessly. Their moans continued to echo around the room, both of them temporarily forgetting their surroundings. Duffy’s knuckles turned white as she gripped the desk harder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duffy let out a long pleasurable moan as she hit her peak, Charlie reaching his a few minutes later. He fell forward, pinning Duffy against the desk, both their breathing heavy. He gently kissed her earlobe, down her neck and along her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooft! You great lump!” She teased. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry darling.” He moved off her and opened his drawer to grab a packet of wipes to clean himself up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolled onto her back and gazed up at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He asked as he met her gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat up and gently prodded Charlie’s stomach, “you’re my lump, don’t forget that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled and bent down to capture his lips with hers. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too.” She kissed him again. “See you when you get home?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you certainly will. I won’t be late, not when you’re looking like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smirked, “if you’re a really good boy and come home on time, you might find me with no clothes on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duffy began to squirm and squeal as Charlie began to tickle her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh is that right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Now go back to work and be good.” She gave him a quick kiss, gave herself a wipe down and picked up her coat from the floor. “Try not to let the blood go back to your cock, darling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Less than a few seconds later, the coat was buttoned back up and she’d disappeared. Charlie watched the door in amazement. He was a lucky fella with a woman like her. He glanced at the clock. Only 8 hours left... </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>